vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Across the Universe/Transcript (VLD)
Across the Universe Chapter 1 Sub Chapter begins at the Galra Empire's Castle. Zarkon is seen watching the various explosions around his empire that turned down his particle barrier. switches to the Castle of Lions' control room as the Paladins communicate with one another. *'PIDGE': "What just happened?" *'HUNK': "Who cares? Wormhole!" opens up a Wormhole but a moment after, Haggar corrupts it with her sorcery by blasting a beam of Galra energy. Castle of Lions struggles to keep its balance in the unstable temporal rift. *'SHIRO': "Coran, what's happening? " *'CORAN': "The integrity of the wormhole has been compromised. It's breaking down!" *'LANCE': "What does that mean?" *'CORAN': "It means we have no control over where we're headed!" hanger doors suddenly open and all the Lions are pulled into the vortex, being separated from one another. *'LANCE': "Keith! Shiro!" the Lions vanish as the Castle of Lions goes in a time loop. " *'ALLURA': "They've vanished through the temporal rift! The lions are gone!" *'KEITH': "Come on, come on, come on!" and Shiro struggle to keep their Lions at course as they crash land towards an unknown planet. *'KEITH': "You okay, Red? Okay. We'll fix you up. We had a tough battle." climbs his Lion to see a desolate land. *'KEITH': "Where are we? Where have we landed? " gasps. *'KEITH': "Shiro. Shiro!" switches to Pidge as she crash lands towards what seems to be rings made out of broken up technology. *'PIDGE': "Whoa!" *'PIDGE': "Huh? What's the matter, girl?" *'PIDGE': "Okay, rest a bit. I'll see what I can do." *'PIDGE': "Looks like there's no gravity here. It's like a trash nebula of some kind. Okay, Pidge, stay calm. You know what they say. "When you get lost in space, the best thing to do is stay put and wait for people to find you." This'll be nice. I'll have some "me" time... No one to annoy me." *'CORAN': "Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us." *'ALLURA': "Coran, look! There appears to be something on the other end. We're heading right toward it!" *'CORAN': "Scanners show that there's no exit. It's just nothingness. Find an exit before we run smack into the void!" *'ALLURA': "I can't. I've lost control of the Castle." *'CORAN': "Brace yourself! We're about to hit it!" *'CORAN': "Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us." *'ALLURA': "Coran, we're okay!" *'CORAN': "What are you talking about? We've lost all the lions!" *'ALLURA': "We've just smashed into a black void. Don't you remember? Hmm?" *'ALLURA': "What happened to the mice? They've transformed." *'ALLURA': "Coran?" *'CORAN': "Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have a boogie stuck in my mustache again?" *'ALLURA': "No. You look younger." *'CORAN': "Scanners show that there's no exit. It's just nothingness!" *'ALLURA': "You said that already!" *'CORAN': "Find an exit before we run smack into the void!" *'ALLURA': "I'm entering coordinates to get us out of here." *'ALLURA': "The Castle won't accept an end point." *'CORAN': "Just enter any coordinates!" *'ALLURA': "I tried, but the system is locked. I can't get a signal out or receive a signal in." *'CORAN': "Allura!" *'CORAN': "Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us." *'ALLURA': "Oh, no! You're even younger now!" *'CORAN': "What's the matter? You look confused. Don't worry, Princess, I'll get us out of here." *'ALLURA': "We appear to be in some sort of time loop that's affecting everyone but me." *'CORAN': "Scanners show that there's no exit. It's just - " *'ALLURA': "Nothingness, I know. And we can't find another exit point." *'CORAN': "Don't just stand there. We've got to find a way. I'll never give in to nothingness!" *'SHIRO': "Keith, are you there? Keith? " *'SHIRO': "I've got to get to higher ground." *'KEITH': "Shiro, can you hear me? Shiro? static Shiro, are you there? panting up " *'KEITH': "Shiro, are you there? Answer me!" *'SHIRO': "Keith. I'm here. Keith." *'KEITH': "Shiro, it's Keith." *'SHIRO': "Keith, Keith, I'm here. I'm okay." *'KEITH': "Shiro, you made it." *'SHIRO': "It takes more than a glowing alien wound, a fall from the upper atmosphere, and crashing into a hard pan surface, at what I'm guessing is about 25 meters per second squared, to get rid of me. How are you?" *'KEITH': "Not good. My lion's busted. Wait, what wound?" *'SHIRO': "It's nothing." *'KEITH': "Hang on, I'm coming." *'SHIRO': "On second thought, you'd better hurry." switches to Pidge. *'PIDGE': "Who's there?" *'PIDGE': "Hmm? Aw! Hey, little guys! Aw, you guys are so cute. Too cute to be found in a dump like this. Are you guys the only ones living here? I hope my rough landing didn't disturb your day. I'll only be here for a short time. I'm waiting for my friends to find me. We were separated during a wormhole jump." *'PIDGE': "Yeah, friends! I sure hope they find me soon." *'CORAN': "Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us." *'CORAN': "This is so boring." *'ALLURA': "Coran, please! I don't need any of your attitude right now." *'CORAN': "You don't understand me at all! You have no idea what I'm going through! I'll be in my control area! Hmmph!" *'ALLURA': "I can't manually enter coordinates. But the Castle will automatically lock on to the lions' whereabouts, if we can locate them." *'ALLURA': "It's not working! I'm unable to hone in on their location." *'ALLURA': "Coran, turn that down! Our lives are at stake!" *'CORAN': "I can only express myself through music!" *'ALLURA': "Coran, if you don't turn that down, I swear I'll turn this Castle around and" *'CORAN': "And what? We're just gonna run into this void that's coming up here. I hate everybody!" *'CORAN': "Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us, whatever that means." *'ALLURA': "We've tried everything and nothing's worked. A few more trips down this wormhole and you're going to disappear. We must find a way out." *'CORAN': "Just blast your way out! Duh!" *'ALLURA': "I suppose it's worth a try. The Castle defenses might have enough firepower to destroy the tunnel." *'CORAN': "Yeah! And it'll go ker-plooey!" *'ALLURA': "It's not working! It's like we're shooting at ourselves." blows raspberry. *'CORAN': "Where's Voltron?" switches to Keith, as he flies towards Shiro with his jetpack. *'KEITH': "Shiro, what happened?" *'SHIRO': "There's several creatures." switches to Shiro as a monster creeps behind him. *'SHIRO': "Huh?" *'KEITH': "Uh-oh." *'SHIRO': "Keith, are you okay? What happened?" *'KEITH': "Minor delay, but I'm on my way. How are you?" *'SHIRO': "I'm all right, but I'm trapped in a cave, and some nasty-looking creatures have me cornered." *'KEITH': "Stay put. I'm on my way. I just have to... figure this out." *'PIDGE': "My name is Keith. I'm so emo."" *'PIDGE': "Shiro, you're our leader. What should we do?" *'PIDGE': "We'll get through this if we work together. We're a team."" *'PIDGE': "Look at me! I'm Lance. Hey, is that a cute girl over there?"" *'PIDGE': "I don't feel good. The smell of this place makes me want to barf."" *'PIDGE': "Paladins, please. We must defeat Zarkon."" *'PIDGE': "Blah, blah, blah! Crazy words. Mustache."" *'PIDGE': "Huh? What is it?" *'PIDGE': "Hey, you're working again! Welcome back!" *'PIDGE': "No, it's not my friends. It's just an old, rusty satellite. Hey! Maybe I can find my friends before they find me." switches back to Shiro and Keith. *'KEITH': "Patience yields focus." *'SHIRO': "That really stayed with you, didn't it?" *'KEITH': "You've given me some good advice. If it wasn't for you, my life would have been a lot different." *'SHIRO': "Yeah. You wouldn't have crashed a flying lion on an alien planet and be stuck with little hope of rescue. So, you're welcome." *'KEITH': "Stay with me, Shiro." *'SHIRO': "Keith! Keith!" *'KEITH': "Hang on. I'm on my way." *'SHIRO': "Good, because these guys just started digging." *'KEITH': "Shiro, I have a visual on the Black Lion." gets snagged by one of the creatures and is thrown away. He tries to defend himself but receives more injuries. *'SHIRO': "Shiro, what happened?" switches to Allura and Coran. *'CORAN': "Let's check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this worm goes. I hungy." *'ALLURA': "Coran, no! That is not a toy. You're going to break the Castle and everything will stop! Wait a second. Perhaps we can simply stop the Castle from moving." *'CORAN': "No! Mine!" *'ALLURA': "I've shut down all the power." *'ALLURA': "Why are we still moving towards the void?" *'CORAN': "My control panel!" *'ALLURA': "I know, I know. Who wants to check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor to see where this wormhole is taking us? You do, that's who. We have to get out of this loop before the only thing left of you is your mustache." *'CORAN': "Poopies." *'KEITH': "I know I'm not Shiro, but he's in trouble. We need to help him." *'PIDGE': "That ought to do it. Now, let's see if we can get a hold of the Castle." *'PIDGE': "No, no! What's wrong? I need to get out of here! I need to find my friends! Come on!" Green Lion channels its energy to the satellite. *'PIDGE': "Thanks." *'PIDGE': "Now, let's see if this thing works. I hope the signal's strong enough to reach the Castle." *'ALLURA': "Coran, what are we going to do? If we hit the end of the tunnel again, you'll cease to exist. I'm sorry. You were like a second father to me." *'ALLURA': "Coran, look! The Castle has locked onto a coordinate." *'ALLURA': "Come on. Come on!" *'ALLURA': "We made it!" *'CORAN': "Mm? Mom?" *'ALLURA': "You saved us, Pidge. We were stuck in a time loop." *'CORAN': "You got us out with this giant trash pile." *'PIDGE': "It's a make-shift communications link that sends out the Green Lion energy. It's similar to the energy that guided the Blue Lion home." *'CORAN': "Pidge, you're a genius!" *'PIDGE': "I know. Besides, it wasn't just me. They helped." *'CORAN': "Hmm." *'ALLURA': "Let's go get the rest of the paladins." *'SHIRO': "Thanks for saving me." *'KEITH': "You'd have done the same for me." *'SHIRO': "How's your wound? My wound's great. It's getting bigger all the time. Just trying to lighten the mood." *'KEITH': "Hang in there. When Allura and Coran find us, they'll fix you right up." *'SHIRO': "Keith, if I don't make it out of here I want you to lead Voltron." *'KEITH': "Stop talking like that. You're gonna make it." *'KEITH': "Huh?" *'ZARKON': "Explain to me how you let Voltron escape." *'PROROK': "Perhaps it was a mechanical failure, sire. Haggar boosted the solar barrier's power beyond its normal limits." *'HAGGAR': "This was no mechanical failure. The two sentries that were guarding the barrier control were found destroyed. This was clearly sabotage." *'PROROK': "Lord Zarkon, I will start an investigation immediately. I will not rest until the perpetrators are captured." *'ZARKON': "Perhaps I can save months of investigating. Who has been trying to chisel Voltron away from me this entire time? Who sent his fleet out without my orders to get Voltron?" *'PROROK': "Sire, no! I-I would never do that." *'ZARKON': "Get rid of him." *'PROROK': "No! I'm innocent!" *'HAGGAR': "Before we dispose of him, the druids will find out all that he knows. Then, he will receive a punishment worse than death." *'ZARKON': "Lieutenant Thace You are now in charge of the investigation Commander." *'THACE': "Vrepit sa." Ends. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Two